SHASHIN
by Shirayuki Sakuya
Summary: Aku heran kenapa Naruto terlihat bahagia kalau melihat 'Benda' itu?  Sebenarnya apa yang disembunyikannya?  FOR SASUNARU DAY 2010, Read & Review!


Title : **SHASHIN**

**Pairing **: SasuNaru Yeeeaaaahhhh!

**Rating** : T lagi lah ^^ LOL

**Genre** : Romance

**Language** : Indonesian

**WARNING : YAOI, BOY X BOY, SHOUNEN AI**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE YAOI HATER OR ANTI FUJOSHI !**

**Disclaimer** : Yuuya Do Not Own Naruto… It's Kishimoto-sensei desu, Huh! *Pouts*

**A/N** :. Inspiration : Naruto Chapter 501, Uuuuwwwaaaaa~ Chibi SasuNaru XP, Kawaiiiii~ Themed Song 1-100 by Do As Infinity ^^

Please Enjoy…

* * *

Yuuya's Present

**~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~* ~ ****~ SHASHIN**** ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~* ~ ~**

**

* * *

**

_At the time when I was just child,_

_The dream__ I had were small_

_The Inescapabale days_

_They turn blue today_

_

* * *

_

"Mo~ kau tahu...belakangan ini, Naruto itu aneh sekali." celetuk seorang gadis berambut pink yang tampak cemberut.

"Eh, kau juga menyadarinya ya?" kali ini giliran gadis blonde berkucir membenarkan ucapan temannya barusan.

"Ough! Seishun dakara! Naruto pasti sedang menikmati masa mudanya!" si Hijau berbaju ketat yang selalu tampak 'membara' itu masih saja berkoar tentang masa muda.

"Baka! Si bodoh Naruto itu selalu terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri ketika melihat 'benda' itu,"

"Auurrrfff! Auuurrfff!"

Ucapan pemuda bertato segitiga di pipi itu langsung mendapat 'dukungan' dari pengikut setianya.

"Ck~ Mendokusei~" komentar pemuda yang –sok-menganggap-semua-hal-merepotkan-itu singkat.

"De-Demo, senyum Na-Naruto-kun itu..."

"Aah~ manis!"

Spontan, mereka semua langsung menatap heran kearah kedua keturuna Hyuuga itu.

"Gyaaah~ Neji bilang Naruto manis?"

Sakura dan Ino tampak terkikik geli, Hinata menatap sepupunya tak percaya, sementara itu Neji tampak cuek saja.

"Ck~ mendokusei~" Shikamaru memijit keningnya.

Ya, hari itu Rokie Nine tampak berkumpul disalah satu kedai, camilan dango dan teh di sore hari itu menjadi pendamping mereka saat mengobrol santai seperti ini. Dan topik kali ini adalah Ninja pembuat kejutan nomor satu a.k.a Hokage Wanna be mereka Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hmm~ Naruto bahkan menolak potato chipku yang berharga, " kata pemuda bertubuh gen-... Ups!

"Tumben kau mau berbagi Potato chipmu, Chouji?"

"Itu semua agar Naruto mau memperlihatkan 'benda' itu padaku, Ino!"

"So ne~ dia bahkan menolak sepuluh mangkok ramen gratis yang sudah aku pesan untuknya."

"Hee? Kau bahkan mau melakukan hal merepotkan seperti itu, Shikamaru? Yeah, aku bahkan hampir merelakan Akamaru dipinjam sehari olehnya," ujar Kiba sambil mengelus-ngelus anjing besarnya.

"Dia juga menolakku."

Lagi-lagi semua tertuju pada pemuda bermata lavender itu.

"Eh? Memangnya apa yang kau katakan, Neji?"

"Aku..."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Uzumaki!"

Sapaan itu mengejutkan Naruto yang sedari tadi tengah berlatih di Training Ground siang itu.

"Oh~ Neji ka? Hisashiburi ne~? Nanda tte ba yo?" Naruto menghentikan latihannya dan memasang cengiran specialnya itu.

"Uzumaki!" ulang pemuda bermata lavender itu. Raut mukanya terlihat serius.

"Hai!"

"Untukku..."

"Eh?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Sudah takdirmu...untuk memperlihatkan 'benda' itu padaku." ujar Neji.

"..."

Diam

"..."

Tak ada suara

"Baka Neji!"

**END FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura tampak antusias.

"Dia pergi." Jawab Neji sembari menghela nafas panjang.

Semua yang tengah berkumpul tak dapat menahan lagi tawa mereka.

"Ku-kurasa kita bisa minta tolong Sa-sasuke-kun." ujar Hinata.

"Eeeehhhh?" teriak mereka berbarengan. Perhatian mereka kini terpusat pada Hinata, Neji bahkan memberikan saudara sepupunya itu Death Glare.

"Da-dakara, orang yang paling dekat dengan Naruto sekarangkan Sa-sasuke-kun, cuma kata-kata Na-naruto-kun saja yang didengar Sa-sasuke-kun, begitu juga sebaliknya, cuma pada Sa-sasuke-kun saja Na-naruto-kun lebih terbuka, "

Mereka semua menatap dengan terheran-heran ketika Hinata berkata panjang lebar, ya walaupun dengan sedikit terbata-bata.

Ino dan Sakura tampak saling menatap sebelum akhirnya tertawa mengerikan. Entahlah rencana 'nakal' macam apa yang mereka berdua persiapkan. Yang jelas memikirkannya saja membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

Ck, Yare-yare~

* * *

Dan disinilah Sasuke, berdiri ditengah Training Ground tempat team 7 biasa berkumpul,

Pagi-pagi sekali Sakura dan Ino mendatanginya. Membujuknya untuk membantu mereka mencari tahu 'Rahasia' Naruto. Kata kedua gadis genit itu, Naruto selalu tampak bahagia ketika memandangi sebuah 'benda' miliknya.

Heh? 'Bahagia' ? yang benar saja?

Bukannya si Dobe itu memang selalu terlihat Bahagia?

Entahlah karena 'Rayuan maut' Sakura dan Ino atau memang rasa penasaran yang memang tiba-tiba muncul, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyanggupi permintaan kedua gadis itu.

Pada akhirnya, dia pergi mencari Naruto. Sasuke tahu semenjak dia kembali ke Konoha, Naruto sering pergi ke Training Ground ini dan sering berlatih dan benar saja, Naruto tengah terduduk disebuah pohon besar.

Si Dobe itu tengah memegang sebuah 'benda' di tangannya.

Dan entah kenapa dia tersenyum.

Ya, senyum.

Bukan cengiran rubah yang selalu dipertontonkannya itu

Wajah yang bahagia.

Membuatnya terlihat... manis?

Ck, apa yang dipikirkannya ini?

"Hn~ Sedang apa, dobe?"

Sapaan itu sedikit membuat Naruto melonjak kaget, namun ketika mengetahui Sahabatnya tengah berdiri dihadapannya, cengiran khasnya muncul.

"Ough! Yo Teme~!"

"Dobe, ayo lawan aku." tantang Sasuke tanpa basa-basi. Raut mukanya begitu tenang dan dingin seperti biasanya.

"Eh? Nande?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

'Si Teme ini datang-datang langsung saja mengajakku bertanding? Aneh,' batin Naruto curiga.

"Hn~ aku ingin melihat hasil latihanmu selama ini, dobe!"

"Ck, teme~ kau jangan meremehkan aku ya? Yosh! Ayo lawan aku kalau begitu!"

Merasa tertantang, Naruto pun bangkit dan segera memasang kuda-kuda.

"Kalau aku menang..."

"Kalau kau menang? Huh~ percaya diri sekali kau!"

"Dan aku pasti menang,"

"Ayo kita buktikan, Ne~ Teme~"

"Berikan 'benda' itu untukku!"

"Aku tak akan menye... eh, benda? Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto tak lagi memasang posisi hendak menyerang, kini dia berdiri berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Memandanginya dengan terheran-heran.

"Benda yang selalu kau pegang itu,"

"Eeehhh?"

Mata biru itu terbelalak, kecurigaannya terbukti. Dia tak habis pikir., kenapa semua orang begitu menginginkan 'benda' miliknya itu. Bahkan kini Sasuke juga...

Hhhh...

"A-aku menyerah Teme~" bisik Naruto pelan namun Sasuke mendengarnya

"..."

"A-anggap saja aku kalah,"

'Ck, kenapa si Dobe ini? Bicaranya jadi seperti Hinata begitu? Lagipula apa sebegitu Istimewanya benda itu sampai dia menolak melawanku, sial! Membuatku tambah penasaran saja!' batin Sasuke kesal.

"Doushite?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto hanya terdiam dan membuang muka, dia tak mau menatap mata hitam milik Sahabatnya itu.

"Padahal kau sahabatku, bukankah kau juga selalu bilang kalau aku adalah sahabatmu,"

Mata biru itu menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam. Belum pernah sekalipun Naruto mendengar dari mulut Sasuke pernyataan seperti itu.

"Apa benda itu lebih berharga daripada aku? Bukankah sahabat itu harus saling percaya? Kenapa kau tak memperlihatkan benda itu padaku? Apa kau tak mempercayaiku? Apa aku bukan Sahabatmu lagi?"

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya.

'Baka Sasuke dan kata-katanya!' batin Naruto.

"I-iya, iya... aku kasih tahu kamu,"

Sasuke menyengir penuh kemenangan. Setidaknya stateginya berhasil.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Hn?"

"Janji..."

Sasuke menatap Naruto heran, tak seperti biasanya wajah Tan nya memerah seperti itu.

"Janji kau tak akan tertawa,"

"Hn~"

"Janji kau tak akan memberi tahu siapa-siapa,"

"Hn~"

"Mo~ Teme! Apa maksud 'Hn' mu itu, huh?" Naruto tampak cemberut membuat cengiran Evil milik Sasuke semakin lebar saja.

"Hn~ Yakusoku, dobe!"

Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Kore!"

Dia lalu memberikan 'benda' itu pada Sasuke.

He? Selembar kertas?

Bukan, lebih tepatnya selembar foto.

Sebuah foto sederhana, dua bayi mungil terbaring tengkurap berdampingan, keduanya menghadap kamera, memberikan senyum malaikat mereka. Kedunya tampak begitu familiar.

"Ini..."

"Baachan yang memberikannya padaku, foto itu telah lama tersimpan dan akhirnya di berikan padaku, katanya foto itu diambil saat kita kecil dulu, saat ayah belum menyegel Kyuubi dalam diriku," terang Naruto.

"..."

Sasuke hanya mampu terdiam dan memandang foto itu lekat-lekat.

"Selama ini aku kira aku hanya sendiri, teme~ aku tak tahu kalau dulu waktu aku kecil memiliki teman sepertimu,"

Sasuke menatap Naruto, mata biru Sahabatnya itu tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Dulu aku memiliki keluarga, aku memiliki kenangan seperti keluarga normal yang lain,"

"Aku...memiliki kenangan indah bersamamu, Sasuke..."

Naruto tersenyum memandang Sasuke, wajahnya begitu bahagia.

Ya, dia bahagia hanya karena selembar foto seperti ini.

Dia bahagia hanya karena benda sederhana yang baginya begitu berharga.

"Ck, baka dobe!"

Sasuke menghampiri Naruto, menyentuh Head band yang selalu terpasang di keningnya. Membuka ikatan Head band itu dan melepaskannya pelan-pelan.

Dia kemudian memegang kedua bahu Naruto, mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke arah Naruto dan mencium kening Naruto pelan.

Naruto hanya mampu terdiam membeku. Mata birunya melebar seketika.

Bibir Sasuke menyentuh dahinya untuk beberapa saat, genggamannya di bahu Narutopun semakin erat.

"Kau selalu memiliki aku, Naru..." bisik Sasuke kemudian.

Setetes air mata jatuh melewati pipi yang memiliki tiga tanda goresan itu. Sasuke menyentuhnya, menghapusnya pelan dengan jemarinya.

"Baka Dobe!"

"Ck~ Teme!"

Naruto tertawa walau masih terlihat cairan bening menggenang di sudut matanya. Sasuke mengacak rambut pirangnya. Dia tersenyum menatap Sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu.

'Ya, kau selalu memiliki aku...dan aku selalu memiliki kamu...' bisiknya dalam hati.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Ya Allah...

Akhirnya saya bisa Publish buat SasuNaru's Day juga *Sujud-sujud*

*Terharu biru* padahal semalam saya nyampe dari Yogja jam setengah tiga pagi T_T

Dan Fic ini saya ketik jam 10 pagi ini. Jadi tolong dimaklumi kalau ada Typo ataupun kesalahan yang lain. Gomen ne~

Tadinya saya benar-benar sudah menyerah tidak akan mempublish Fic buat moment berharga ini, heheheh...

SP Thank buat Sepupuku Dwiki F Seiei (saya belum rela kamu pakai nama Setsuna T_T *getoked*) atas pinjaman Komputernya dan Sepupuku Satria Ade Ade yang selalu ingin tahu... Xixixixixi

Hayo-hayo ntar tak jadi'in kalian berdua Fudanshi baru tahu rasa loh! Heheheh!

At Last

Read & Review Please *Puppy Eyes*

Happy SasuNaru's Day !

Alll Hail SasuNaru! All Hail Fujodanshi!

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Ne~ Sasuke-kun! Apa kau berhasil melihat 'benda' yang selalu Naruto bawa-bawa itu?"

"Hn~"

"Apa? Apa?"

Kedua gadis itu tampak antusias ingin mendengar Sasuke bercerita.

Sasuke memberikan cengiran evil miliknya

"Hn~ Kawaii mono~" ujarnya seraya meninggalkan kedua gadis yang terbengong-bengong itu.

"Eh? Nanda kore?" Ino tampak manyun.

"Mo~ Sasuke-kun curang!' Sakura mengepalkan tangannya menahan kesal.

Sementara itu Rokie Nine yang lainpun terlihat kecewa. Wajah Hinata yang telah memerah trampak begitu tenang.

"Cih, beruntung sekali Uchiha itu," ucap Neji geram.

"Ck~ Mendokusei~" Shikamaru kembali memijit keningnya.

**BENAR-BENAR FIN**

**

* * *

**

*Kawaii mono = Sesuatu yang Imut/manis** XP  
**


End file.
